And as the Years go By
by Little.Miss.Peach
Summary: Sequel to "But I loved you More." Sarah is facing new challenges, ones reflecting on who she is and who she loves. But more importantly, she might find where she truly belongs as a Wayne child, and Batman and Wonder Woman's daughter.
1. Introducing Me

**(Okay, I would have had this up sooner but the original document I wrote was destroyed, oops. And I needed to get rid of all my anger!)**

**Few things to go over first, if you haven't read my first story, "But I Love you more," then go read that first! **

**Bruce is married to Diana, and Sarah is fifteen in this story… she might turn sixteen in it later.**

**Clark is married to Lois and they have a son Chris, who is also fifteen, and a daughter Rachel who is ten.**

**John is married to Shayera and they have their son Rex, who is thirteen, and a daughter Kyra, who's eleven.**

**J'zon has no kids but he still has a relationship with that woman in China…what was her name?**

**Flash is married to Lisa, and they have twin twelve year olds named Parker and Meredith.**

**All the kids have inherited their parent's Meta powers!**

**None of them are in the league yet. Sarah and Chris are training though. **

**Terry might make an appearance in this book. **

**Dick is married to Barbara, and they have no kids…yet.**

**Alfred is still alive, but for how much longer, I haven't decided. **

**Will now lives in America, not in Gotham, but close to it. Closer than Metropolis. **

**Diana is still a writer, and she and Bruce have mended their relationship. **

**Talia is somewhere, in jail or in a psych ward... Haven't decided yet. **

**I'm feeling some time travel in this story, so look forward to it. **

**Haven't decided if there will be any future kids in this story, (like other league babies), let me know your opinion!**

**Sarah is incredibly smart for her age, and she goes to a private school. She still plays guitar, piano, and can sing. She's really into music, and she loves training for the League. She's a lot like her father.**

**The love triangle, yes, will be between Sarah, Will, and Chris… not sure if there will be more participants yet. **

**The League members are still the league members, but the league has officially expanded. Not planning on putting any of the extra leaguers in this story though. They might make an appearance.**

**I know that some of the ages don't match up, but please just go with it! **

*****Okay, you can contact me through reviews! (PLEASE REVIEW) And let me know how you feel on these points or any other ideas you have… questions too! I'm always happy to answer. I'm glad you're all so pleased with my story This story will have a lot more Sarah POV because she's older and she can comprehend a lot more. **

**Chapter 1: Introducing Me**

**SPOV**

"Come on Sarah! You know my dad's being completely unfair! Even _you _have to see that!" Rebecca sighed as if I was frustrating her.

_Well geez, if only she knew how _I _felt about _her.

"No Becks, I think grounding you for drunk and underage driving is a good punishment." I stated calmly. She could hate me all she wanted; I wasn't lying to feed her ego.

This was all part of the big Wayne cover-up. I hated it. And I knew if I wanted to I could run to my dad and tell him I hated school and the kids and he'd pull me out and send me somewhere else. And as tempting as that was, well, it would make me look like a serious spoiled brat. And my dad deserved better from me, he raised me better than that. So I could suck it up. And if that meant going along with Rebecca and her 'followers,' well then, I guess that's what I'd be doing. Because if I acted how I really _felt _like acting, and that included giving the girls at my school a piece of my mind, well that wouldn't end well. No. That wasn't going to help anything. Especially since my father was the known _playboy, and socialite_, of Gotham. And it wouldn't help if I was labeled his daughter, the crazed, 'out-of-control,' kid who was socially awkward.

_Ha. My dad… a socialite. _

That line was far from him. If you knew my dad, you'd know he isn't any socialite. Of course nobody knew my dad like my family and friends. My dad was no playboy, or at least not anymore. Not since my mom, or me. Or the crazed ex-wife he had who attempted to kill both of us.

_Those _weren't good memories.

But I'd gotten over it, Talia was gone, and I was safe and happy with two incredible parents.

"You're such a freak Sarah, always sucking up, it's like you want to be a teacher's pet." Rebecca's cold tone didn't bother me. I wasn't trying to be a suck-up, but I wasn't trying to be a blond bimbo either. And that's exactly what I told her.

"It's better than being a spoiled bimbo." I stated calmly. There was no way in _hell _Rebecca could wind me up. Not even when she dangled in front of me that I was, what the tabloids said, 'a lover's child.' It didn't bother me. But it did annoy me that people treated my parents like that. And no matter what I said, people still believed my dad abandoned my mom and me, and took us back out of pity. Yeah, like that was what happened.

I missed Chris and Will. They were my real friends, even though they lived miles away from me, they always knew me better than anyone else.

Chris and I met as toddlers, and through families. You see, there's something special about Chris's and my heritage. Our parents are famous. But we're not talking Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent famous. We're talking Batman and Superman famous. And it's not just that, my mom is, what people say, 'the leader of women,' also known as Wonder Woman. Yeah. How the hell and my supposed to live up to two of the greatest superheroes of all time? Yeah, it seems impossible to me too.

However, the public didn't know they were my parents, which was a plus, but I still had Bruce and Diana Wayne, the richest family in Gotham, and probably in the continental U.S., on my back. I know what you're thinking… _'Poor little rich girl, life's been so hard on you.' _

I get it. I'm whining aren't I? Sorry, it's not intentional. I'm no spoiled brat, my parents did a good job on teaching me how to be a good person, or at least, I like to think they did. And hey, living with money, fame, and fortune fixes a lot of problems, but then it adds new ones to the stack. I'm not saying I deserve pity, I'm just pointing out some of my faults.

But back to my point, I met Chris when I was a little girl; it was nice to know someone who understood the limitations. And when I say that, I mean the limitations with the secrecy and the powers.

Yeah, we'll get to those later.

But that's how we ended up being friends. I guess we sort of bonded over being 'League babies,' as Uncle Wally calls us. (A.K.A. the Flash.) Now how did our parents identities meet? Well, it turns out, Chris's mom and my dad had a 'thing,' several years back, and they had ended it and turned out to be friends. It was pretty awkward though from how the public saw it. But there wasn't a better cover-up story, and hey, the people swallowed it, and that was what mattered.

So there the friendship of Sarah Wayne and Christopher Kent was born. And we've been pals ever since. Now tracing back to my first and closest friend ever, William Cormack. Will knew me even before all this fame and superhero garble. He knew _me. _And having a friend who always knew what you were thinking, a friend who no matter what stood by you, well, they're pretty great. Will and I go back to diapers, and we were always close. He and his dad made me a golden locket when we were kids, and to this day I rarely take it off.

He even knew me before I had a dad. Or at least, before my father and I knew each other existed. So I can't bond over him with the superhero stuff, but he still knows about it. So do his parents and they all understand the risk of telling anyone, not that they'd ever dream of it. Will's always been my friend who held my hand, brushed me off, and helped me back up again. He's always been there for me, even when we were two.

And I missed him like crazy.

Of course, he had moved to America, a _huge _plus to me moving here. His mom got some big business offer in a few cities away from me, so we saw each other every other weekend. But no matter how much better that was then every other summer, it still never seemed like enough.

Mom always said that friendship lies in the heart, and whether I can see him or not doesn't matter.

But it did to me. Talking to him, writing to him, even skyping him didn't make me longing go away. He'd always been my other half, and now he lived miles away.

Dad felt horrible about this for months. He blamed himself since I had come to live with him. But it wasn't his fault, and I_ wanted _to live with him, I just didn't want to lose Will.

I suddenly felt a soft hand gently stroking my hair, and I turned to see my Dad smiling as he sat down next to me.

"What's on your mind Sarah?" He asked.

_How did he do that? _

He always knew when I was conflicted. But what to say to him? I couldn't say I hated school that would make him feel bad. And I couldn't say I missed my friends because that would make him feel worse. But if I lied, well, he had this ability to just _know _when people were lying. He'd passed that onto me, unfortunately, I didn't get his ability to lie perfectly. Stupid gene pool.

"Everything." I sighed leaning into his shoulder.

"Nice try," He laughed softly.

Told you.

He always knew.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." I teased.

"So who is it this time? Will or Kent?" He asked. It was obvious who he liked better. As much as he disliked both, he'd much rather I like Will than Chris. But I think that has something to do with the fact that he found Chris and me in a small closet pressed up against each other last year. I swear, we didn't do _anything, _and we hadn't planned on doing anything. But you know dads, and especially Batman. He didn't believe a word. Of course, he wasn't mad at _me,_ mainly Chris, and he was hell-bent on making me forget about him. He never vocalized it to the extent though; he never wanted to hurt my feelings. But I was just as perceptive as him, and I wasn't stupid.

"Little bit of both." I whispered curling my legs up off the floor and into my side.

"You know, guys aren't the most important-" He started but I cut him off.

"Dad." I said calmly.

"You have all your life for guys, you should focus on your studies… guys can wait… at least until I'm dead," He continued.

"Dad!" I said louder now.

"And you _know _teenage boys, always after one thing…" He carried off.

"Daddy!" I called now slapping his arm gently. "Will you stop ranting?" I sighed. And he looked sheepish for a moment and then smiled warmly at me, as if he was recalling a memory.

"When did you grow up so fast?" He asked almost a whisper.

"In a blink of an eye." My mother's voice was soothing and gentle as she came around the couch, her hand delicately tracing the outer line of it, until she sat on my other side.

"If you two are gonna go all sentimental on me," I said in a playful voice pretending to get ready to leave, but I winked at them and sat back down.

"So are we having a boys talk?" My mom asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You two are impossible." I moaned into my hands.

"Part of our job description angel," Dad laughed.

"Wonderful," But I wasn't upset. I loved my parents, and nothing would change that, not even their overprotectiveness.

This was me, Sarah Martha Wayne, daughter of Bruce and Diana Wayne, and also Batman and Wonder Woman. I was fifteen years old and totally completely happy with my life.

_What could go wrong?_

Famous last words.

**Okay, I really hoped you enjoyed my first chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'll write as soon as I can! **


	2. Feeling Something More

**Okay, I'm back, and a lot of you responded well, so that's great!**

Disclaimer: I only own Sarah, Will, Chris, and the storyline. 

**Chapter 2: Feeling Something More**

**SPOV**

Whoever said being a teenager was simple was an idiot.

Of course, many people had said _I _had never been a teenager. Grandpa told me that I had been born so much older and wiser than most. Dick and Tim would have you believing that had something to do with my magical heritage from my mother, but truthfully, mom said that they couldn't even grant wisdom. That Athena herself said wisdom was learned, not given, and it was one of the things about the gods that my dad believed. He wasn't too keen with my mother's heritage, but he loved her, and he loved me, so I guess it didn't matter to him much.

Watching my parents, their relationship, their work-effort, and their connection was like watching a Julia Roberts movie. The two of them were always in synch. It's intimidating for the hundreds of men and women that throw themselves at them. Yeah, as if they'd break up their marriage for one of _them. _

"Sarah!" Melanie called from across the room. I sighed and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Melanie was one of Rebecca's 'followers.' Or as I called them, 'a pathetic bunch of girls with no self-respect.' But for some reason, people tended to respond better to 'followers.' So I guess I was stuck with that. Melanie wasn't the worst of them though; she just hung out with the wrong group because she was so insecure about herself. It was a bit sad, and if I had the heart to tell her that she just needed to be herself, I would. But somehow I figured that would hurt her more. She didn't like it when people told her what she was doing was pointless.

"Yeah Mel?" I asked using the pet-name she'd formed for herself.

"So Becks is like furious with you… something about what you said last night. She said that you were sucking up and trying to convince her to ask for a worse punishment… but even Trina didn't believe that. So I wanted to know what happened for real." Melanie said. Ah, wise of her not to believe what she hears.

"She's just angry that I didn't agree with her. That's all there is to it." I rolled my eyes as I spotted her hanging on one of the quarterbacks at our school. I think his name was Braden, he'd tried to ask me out almost a week ago, and sadly for both of us, Rebecca had supposedly had her eye on him. Yet, I found that difficult to believe, because now-a-days it seemed anyone who talked to me was her 'future beau.' Ah my friend, jealously is an ugly head. Too bad for Braden though, he didn't like Rebecca at all. In fact, he despised her. He only asked me out because he thought I was how he put it, 'a pretty cool gal.' He's not much of a charmer. But he has looks, I'll give him that.

"Oh, my, god." I heard Melanie whisper. My eyes were unfocused as I returned to look at her. She was staring off at some guy I suppose, and when I turned to see who it was, well, I almost screamed.

There stood my best friend in the whole world.

Will.

And like usual, he had his calm, and laidback look on, his button up green shirt was enough to make any of the girls at my school drool. And he was sporting skinny jeans… yeah, that's what America does to foreign guys. His hair, which I suppose was another American style he picked up, was slightly messy, but with his bangs hanging over his blue eyes. Half the girls who saw him were drooling, and I didn't get why. Will was Will, and there wasn't much more or less than that. He was my best friend, my pal, but for some reason, I didn't see the 'hotness,' in him, just like he didn't see my 'hotness.' That was how Rachel put it. She thought both of us were gorgeous and a 'perfect couple.' Of course her brother could have hit her on that last remark. He was apparently very territorial on who I dated. That was what Aunt Lois had said, but her eyes showed otherwise, as if I was being silly and wasn't seeing what was right in front of me. Mom agreed with her, and Dad simply said he was glad how I saw things.

Not sure what any of that meant.

But back to the moment where I saw Will and he smiled a small crooked smile at me when his eyes found mine. We were good at that… finding each other in big crowds. It took a matter of seconds for me to react, and I'm sure it looked funny as Bruce Wayne's emotionless daughter squealed. Melanie was gawking at him, whispering something how he looked like 'Joe Jonas.' I didn't think so. I didn't like the Jonas brothers, but I liked Will, and here he was, arms open as if waiting for my hug. And I didn't disappoint.

I jumped into his arms like he was the lifeline to me living. He returned the hug and I swear he'd gotten a foot taller.

Nothing else mattered to me, not the hundreds of girls drooling over my best friend, or the fact that the boys were glaring at him enviously. All that I could think was that he was here, in front of me, laughing and gleeful as I was. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I had him in my arms. Everything was perfect.

"Um excuse me; do you two know each other?" I snotty little voice asked and I knew who it was.

_No, we're just jumping on each other because we like our perfume and aftershave!_

"Yes, I've known Sarah since, well since we were in diapers." Will laughed and hearing his voice made me want to sing.

"Oh, so you're like siblings?" Rebecca asked and I knew where she was going with this. She wanted to _date _Will, and she was checking that we were nothing more than friends.

"Well, you could say we're a little closer than siblings," I winked at her annoyed face. "He's been my best friend my whole life." I added smirking at her; I could almost see the steam floating off of her. And her group of 'followers' were trying their best not to laugh. It wasn't working. "Now excuse us Becks, I believe I have some catching up to do with him." I said almost ready to push her over. "What are you doing here?" I asked happily as I returned back to Will.

"You could say that my parents have some business in Gotham, and it's too long for me to be away from school, so think of it as you're my guide to your school. And I'll be here for a while." He laughed as my face brightened.

"I'm so glad you're here, the last bell is about to ring, you can come over to my house. Mom would love to see you. Grandpa too." I smiled at him.

"I'd love to." His voice was sincere.

"Well Will, I'm sure you also wanted to meet some new people while you're here… I could be your guide-" Rebecca had returned, but she was cut off by the bell.

"Sorry… what was your name again?" He said and I stifled a laugh as he winked at me. "I think Sarah can handle it, and I've missed her so much, I don't even think Superman could pull me from her." He joked and her eyes darkened. But I didn't care for her response as I pulled Will toward Tim's car that was sitting in front of the school.

"Hey sis," Tim said as I approached and his smile widened. "Hey kid, didn't expect you to be here." He laughed punching fists with Will. I rolled my eyes. Those two had been instant friends, not Dick though. Dick was far more protective of me than Tim, so he about hated any guy that stood in ten feet from me.

_Brothers. Brothers and fathers… what am I going to do with them?_

"He's coming over for tonight, I think we'll invite Mr. and Mrs. Cormack, but I have to ask Mom and Dad first." I said scooting into the back seat with Will right next to me.

When his arm brushed up against mine, my stomach flipped.

_What was that?_

Why did it do that? This was Will, my best friend, he'd played in the pool with me, built mud pies with me, built forts on camping trips, and he's known me for as long as I can remember. He _was _like my brother.

_But then what was that feeling of nervousness when he touched me?_

DPOV

"Hey Bruce, what's got you so quiet?" I asked my husband as we both were seated in his study. He had been staring at the computer for hours, and I wasn't sure what was bothering him.

"Joker's back. He's up to something, I just can't pinpoint what it is," His voice was rough and defeated, as if he was tired.

"You will. You always do. The Joker's no match for you." I promised trying to boost his energy. He smirked at me; he knew what I was trying to do. However the look on his face bothered me, it was that look that told me he wasn't telling me everything. It was his worried look. "What else is going on?" I asked him now. There was no way he could lie to me. We knew when each of us was lying.

"Talia's escaped." His voice was dark and I couldn't help how my muscles tightened up at the name. Eight years later and I still couldn't say her name.

Talia.

Talia Al Ghul had tried to murder both Sarah and me. She had wanted nothing more than us dead and Bruce hers. And she would have done anything to get it. In fact, she got pretty damn close to having us both dead. It was luck in the end that saved us, and even now, Bruce still can't sleep without his hand touching some part of me. As if he's afraid someone will sneak by him and grab me. For years he used to check in on Sarah, to make sure she was still okay, and she didn't know it, but he put double the security on her room than any other. And when she left for Will's house every other weekend, he always put a tracking device on something she always had on her. Now most parents would think this was obsessive, and a little crazy, but with how many kidnapping attempts on Sarah that there had been, and how many threats on her life, and my own, I was surprised he let her go anywhere alone.

Sarah was a smart kid, she was wise, strong, strong as me, and she had the ability to fly like me, but even she had her weaknesses, and she was still training. Tim had wondered why he hadn't trained her sooner, so she'd be ready at fifteen, but Bruce never wanted her training in the first place. Sarah had compromised with fourteen being her beginning year, and she rapidly gained levels and strength. 'It's in her blood,' is what many said, and there was no denying that Sarah was a natural, and that she could take care of herself.

"How?" I asked, and I didn't bother to disguise the worry in my voice. I wasn't worried about me, or even Bruce. Sarah was my main concern. Sarah had stopped Talia at just six years old, if she could do that, and embarrass Talia that much, well, Talia wouldn't rest until she got revenge.

"Insiders job." Bruce said simply.

"Bruce, will she go after…" I began but was cut off by Sarah racing in with a huge smile on her face.

"Will's here!" She laughed but stopped when she saw our faces. "What's wrong?" She asked. There was no way in hell I was telling her that the woman who gave her nightmares until she turned ten was out and most likely looking for her.

"Nothing dear, we're just shocked, what's he doing here?" I asked calmly. I'd learned that from Bruce, controlling my emotions.

"His parents are here on business, he's going to my school!" She said with relief. "It's going to be amazing, I missed him so much," Her smile couldn't get bigger as she ran off again.

"Yeah love. She is." Bruce answered my question from earlier and I looked at the pictures of Talia's room at the psych ward and my heart almost stopped when I saw a dozen of pictures of Sarah with "X" marks across her face, and in one picture of her, a knife sticking on her.

A shudder ran though my body and before I could start hyperventilating Bruce wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"We'll keep her safe." It was a promise, and Bruce always kept his promises.

_You bet we will._

**How do you like that for suspense! **** I'm so mean, sorry it took so long to write this! PLEASE REVIEW  
**

**Rachele!**


	3. Hurting

**I'm back! I really need some reviews guys, let me know your position! **** Thanks for those of you that have! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Hurting **

**SPOV**

"Who do you always make that face when I say his name?" I asked Will. We in the backyard of the manor, I was sitting in the old tree house we played in everyday as kids. He was on the ground, and he had made an annoyed face when I said Chris's name.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His voice was calm, but it sounded like how a parent reprimanded her child.

"Yes you do." I sighed jumping down to the ground next to him. "Every time I mention Christopher's name you tighten up, and look ready to kill." I accused. His eyes met mine, and I was surprised to see a tint of annoyance in them.

"I don't like Chris." He said it as if it was as simple as that.

"What? We were best friends as kids, what changed?" Why was he being like this?

"Not really, and more like nothing has changed. Chris and I were never friends. There was you and I, and there was you and him." He wasn't looking at me now and I was shocked by this revelation. I thought we were all friends… I never knew that Will and Chris didn't like each other.

"And I never noticed this…" It was hard to believe that I hadn't seen something so simple.

"You didn't want to notice it." His voice was hard. "You wanted us all to be friends, so that's what you saw." And for some reason, this seemed like a good answer. But I was stubborn, and I didn't want to believe that.

"Well why didn't you say anything?" I stated now. He was being silly, if he didn't like Chris, why didn't he just tell me?

"Because you liked Chris… and I was afraid…" He muttered unable to finish.

"Afraid of what?" I asked now.

"I didn't want you to pick him over me." His voice was weak, as if he was worried he'd upset me.

"Will," I sighed gently and my hand grabbed his. "Nobody will ever replace you. You're my best friend, and that will always be that." I promised and he smiled gently. Then he got a mischievous look in his eyes and I took a step back. But I wasn't quick enough to see him throw me over his shoulder.

"Well, in that case," He laughed.

"Will!" I cried. I was laughing so hard, trying to swat the back of his head. I could have gotten free with my JL training, but this was Will, and to him, I would always be just me. And I didn't want him to see it any differently. He was laughing, and enjoying my moment of defenselessness. And as much as I hated being picked up, I wasn't going to ruin this. He was here, and happy, and together we were best friends.

"Sarah!" I heard Grandpa called and I slowly looked over Will's shoulder to see him smiling knowingly. "Mister Kent is here." He said and I felt Will tense up.

"Okay, be right there!" I called rolling my eyes at Grandpa. Will had an angry look on his face and I sighed with a soft punch to his shoulder. "Be nice." I warned and turned to the house.

But Chris had already come out to the backyard. He smiled at me, as if he was opening his favorite present on Christmas. I couldn't explain it, but every time I saw him I jumped a little bit inside. The way he looked at me, as if I was the only thing keeping him connected to the world. He and I had always bonded over who we were, and over the years, I felt closer to him somehow.

"Hey Sarah!" He called, and his eyes darkened when he spotted me on Will's back. "Will." His voice was stern, as if he hated being forced to say his name.

_This was not going to be easy. _

TPOV

I was free.

Freedom was everything I'd thought about for years, but there was one other thing that had clouded my mind also for the long years I spent in this asylum.

Sarah Martha Wayne.

If she had never existed, I could have killed her mother, and Bruce would have never known. Everything I wanted would be mine by now, if it wasn't for that wretched brat. And I didn't even care about my getting my beloved anymore. I wanted my revenge, and Sarah was my target. She wasn't going to be easy to kill, but then again, I was the best assassin there was. And if it was the last thing I did, Sarah Wayne would die.

I'd make sure of it.

WPOV

Why didn't she see it?

Had we been friends for so long that she couldn't see how perfect we were for each other? Sarah was so much more than a sister, or even a best friend. Standing next to her, I felt like there was no better place in the world.

And she didn't see it.

Sarah loved me; I could see how she reacted when I was around. But she didn't know it… yet. She couldn't see how perfect we were for each other. And for a while I wondered if that was because she loved Chris. But I'd learned it was the same with him; feelings for only a brother. Unfortunately, that's how she saw both of us. Mom had told me for years growing up if there was anything going on between us. And she told me that it was only a matter of time; but Sarah didn't see that. She knew I was her best friend, and that I'd always be there for her… but she didn't see just how _much _I loved her.

Even her mom had asked me if there was anything between us, but I had to shake my head. I wanted us to go faster. I wanted us to be there already. But I had to remember Sarah couldn't be pushed into this. She had to _see _it. And for the daughter of the 'world's greatest detective,' she sure was blind sometimes. But Alfred told me when it came to love, so was her father.

_Great. _

She was the only girl in the world who loved _me _for _me. _She didn't care about looks, or intelligence… sports, music, none of that mattered to her when it came to me. I was her Will. And that wouldn't change, and it wasn't because she was too blind to see she loved me… but it was because I truly believed there wasn't another girl in the world I could ever love.

CPOV

Bruce was antsy. And he had every right to be. His daughter was being targeted by a deadly assassin, and there was only so much Batman could do. Of course, I knew that if Batman and even Bruce Wayne were protecting her that she'd be okay. But this was Talia we're talking about. If there was one thing Talia knew it was Bruce's strategies, and determination. She knew how he reacted, even in close cases. That's why he was so worried. Even now, with both him, Diana, myself, the boys, and Sarah at the house, he still couldn't take his eyes off of her. But at the same time, he didn't want to worry her. 

This was a never ending cycle.

Sarah knew something was wrong. She wasn't blind to that. But when Bruce got like this, well, she knew better than to ask too many questions.

"Anything?" He growled at me.

"Nothing, she's not popping up on any of our radars. She's smart; she'll keep a low profile because she wants what she wants. But you already knew that, didn't you?" I stated and received his famous glare. His hands were shaking as he typed furiously on the computer. "Bruce, we'll find her. She won't touch Sarah." I promised gently and he froze.

"We said that last time, and she and her mother almost died." His voice was dark, and he had a point. But this time was different, we were more prepared, and everything was less complicated. I went to tell him that but he cut me off. "She had nightmares for years Clark," He paused. "Screaming in her sleep, she was terrified. And she had a right to be. Talia scared her. She was six, and almost killed." He sighed. "I'm not going to put her through that again. I'll protect her this time. Both of them." His voice was dark, but it was solemn swear. I knew he felt extremely guilty about the situation that occurred years before. He hated thinking that he couldn't stop Talia from trying to kill both Sarah and Diana. And I knew how he felt, I understood it.

"You're not alone Bruce. We'll all keep them safe. I promise that." I responded and he didn't say anything, but I knew he got the message.

**So Bruce is a tad over protective! Haha, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! **

**Rachele**


	4. Lying and Protecting

**I'm back! Hey guys, I'm glad you all liked my last chapter, keep reviewing! :) **

**Rachele**

**Chapter 4: Lying and Protecting**

**BPOV**

_Why couldn't I find her?_

I knew Talia. I knew her strengths, her weaknesses, and right now, she was crazed with revenge. She was tired, alone, no help, no resources…_so why the hell can't I find her? _For crying out loud I was the best detective there was, but I couldn't find a single strand of evidence. And with each passing day I felt like she was getting closer to my daughter and I was slowly losing my sight. If Talia got near Sarah I could never forgive myself. It was my fault it had happened the last time; I'd brought Talia in, and I refused to see that she was the evil one; therefore I left my daughter in her care. But I was smarter now, wiser. I had the experience of being a father, and a husband to help me thrive. Yet on every scan, every patrol, every criminal… nobody knew anything.

Sarah could tell something was bothering me. Hell, she always knew when something was wrong, so it was no surprise when she started getting suspicious of me. But I didn't want her to know. I could still hear Sarah, when she was little, screaming in her sleep, and I could see her, huddled in my arms, as if she was terrified I'd disappear. I vowed I'd never let anything hurt her again… but here I was, unable to defend her from her worst fear.

She was resilient. And I wondered if she got that from me… but then again, Diana was resilient too. That made it hard to pick what Sarah got from us, because Diana and I had a lot of similar qualities. Maybe it different lengths and styles, but they were related.

"Daddy?" I heard as soft voice and turned to see Sarah leaning against the door pane. She had the look in her eye that told me something was frustrating her.

"What's up sweetheart?" I asked shutting the file on my desk, she noticed it.

"What's that?" Her voice was slightly accusing… here it comes. She was going to ask about Talia.

"Scarecrow's out again… just brushing up on some knowledge." I stated simply.

"Will you please tell me what's really bothering you?" She asked now. Damn, this kid was good.

"Everything's fine Sarah." I promised, but she could see through it.

"Then why is the League searching for… well, searching for T-Talia." She was scared of the name, which was evident on her face. And it killed me to see it in her eyes.

"Just checking up on things." I tried.

"Daddy please, if it's about Talia… I need to know. I deserve to know. You know I do, and I've had this awful feeling that something bad is going to happen." She added looking up at me. I gently took her hands. My thumbs caressed the back of her palms as I sighed. My right hand was on the back of her head as I slowly kissed her forehead.

"I've got everything under control. You don't need to worry about anything." I lied smoothly. She took a look at me, and I could see the defeat in her eyes. I knew my promise wasn't going to stick, but for now, Sarah could live with it.

SPOV

Uh! Why does he think protecting me is always the answer? Men! They always think a girl can't handle it.

Daddy was trying to keep me safe, keep my peace of mind… but I k_new_ something was wrong, and I _knew _Talia was involved. That was clear, and I hated that he acted as if lying about this was good for me. I mean, it would have been easy to get the information; he was so busy lately I could slip the file from his desk or the cave… but I really didn't want to know.

I know, I'm sending you in circles… me _not _wanting to know, and me _wanting _to know. It's confusing, and I know… complicated. I didn't want to know because I was afraid of the truth. But I wanted to know because the anticipation was eating me alive.

Dad always said "what you don't know can't hurt you… but what you do know can only make you stronger." But that split me down the middle… did I want to be protected or strong? And especially in this situation.

Talia had haunted me ever since I was little. I always saw her killing my parents and then killing me.

I know, pleasant.

Note the sarcasm.

"Sweetheart, what's bothering you?" Mom said sitting next to me on my bed.

"Nothing…" I sighed but she kept staring at me, knowing I'd give in eventually. "I know something's wrong." My voice was lower and I felt her muscles tighten… great, she knew what was wrong too.

"Sarah listen to me and listen to me carefully. I know how you get with information. It's a weakness of yours, but in this moment, in this situation, you need to trust me darling. You don't want to know. And the truth will only hurt you. It's scary angel and you're safe. So you don't have to worry about it. Just try to be a kid. You're fifteen; stop worrying about a hero's worry." Yeah, like I didn't know that.

But she didn't answer one question for me.

Whatever it was that was being kept from me, well, I was going to find out what that was.

TPOV 

"Is it ready yet?" I snarled at the amateur. Father had supplied me with several resources, but the idiots we still, and always, idiots.

"It should be by tomorrow afternoon." He promised. I rolled my eyes. This was a perfect plan.

I knew that killing Sarah while she had her parents and the league protecting her was suicide. So I would take her back to when I was in the heat of my power. When I had Bruce to myself. I'd cut off the source. I'd kill Sarah back in my time, and then I'd kill her mother.

Bruce would be mine, and things would be as they should be.

CPOV 

"Chris, do you not like Will?" Sarah asked over the phone. _Finally, you see it._

"What makes you say that?" I questioned.

"Just answer please." I loved that about her. She always knew when I was stalling; she always knew what I liked and what I didn't. People like Sarah; it was hard to believe they existed. There are stories about them, the people who are your other halves, but I never believed any of it.

"Define dislike." I stated now, and I couldn't help but smile because I knew she'd be rolling her eyes.

"Uh, I'm so blind. How did I miss this?" She asked exasperated.

"You were a little too caught up in us being friends." I whispered.

"Why do you two not like each other?" Great. How did I answer that?

_Oh nothing to worry about Sarah, I just love you and hate your best bud because he's trying to steal you from me. Like I said… nothing to worry about._

Yeah. Like she'd believe that.

Sarah was the closest friend I had. When I'd found out that I was 'Superman's son, when I had a hard time adjusting to that. I mean, that's some serious expectations to live up to. But Sarah had understood. She'd been there for me; we'd been there for each other. Like we held each other up, kept each other calm and stable. And that's what Will didn't get about her. It was clear as day that he loved her… but was he right for her? That was another question all together. She needed someone to always be there, stand tall for her, and keep her balanced. And of course, he had been there since they were kids, and that was great… but like I said, _when they were kids. _We were older now, not yet that old, but still, to the point to where love wasn't just smooching and cooties; it was a real passionate emotion. And I loved Sarah. She just didn't know it.

"Let's just say, we don't have that much in common." I sighed. _Except for the fact that we both love you._

"Come on Chris, you got to give me more than that, I feel like a little piece of my childhood's been a lie." She muttered.

"Chris!" I heard my mom call. Thank god for mothers.

"Sorry Sarah, mom's calling. I'll talk to you later. Promise." I whispered.

"Really?" She asked, since when did she ever question my promise.

"Well, let's just say it beat PB&J promises." I laughed. It had been a joke ever since we were kids… PB&J promises… because we were nine and promised each other all we'd ever eat were PB&J sandwiches, and it lasted about an hour.

"I would hope so." She giggled and then sighed. "Okay then, I'll talk to you later." And the line went dead.

_Why can't you see how perfect we'd be?_

**Sorry, this chapter isn't As long, but I'm really tired and I thought here was the best place to end it.**

**Be back soon!**

**Rachele**


	5. Finally Living

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had lots of homework, and then I went to the play 'Bye Bye Birdie' with my buddy Hannah. I got a little caught up; and then I got busy cleaning… well, yeah. Thanks to all my supporters, I know you all really like my story. I spent a long time looking for stories like my own but there aren't that many… so I finally said 'Hey, I'll write my own.' But also, if you have any recommendations on stories, I love BMWW. :) **

**Plus a lot of you have stressed that you aren't sure you think Chris and Sarah's relationship is the best way to go. And some have said it's too Superman-Wonder Woman cliché. I see your point. But you have to remember Sarah is her own person… I haven't decided who she'll love in the end, because both guys are really spectacular. I wanted both of them to be 'great catches.' Sarah will have a choice to make. Yes, there will be a big finale involving Talia; I'm not sure what to make the fate of our crazed ex-lover yet. And also Sarah isn't huge in the league. She's incredibly gifted with her natural powers and instincts, but she's not yet a leaguer. That has mainly to do with some protective parents, and of course, she's only fifteen. Many of you have mentioned the kids are young to feel these emotions, but remember, some of us are more in love than ever when we're teenagers. Mainly because we only have us to worry about, no responsibilities. **

**I did actually create the line, "What you don't know can't hurt you, but what you do know can only make you stronger." I don't know if it was said before me, but I've been saying it my whole life. I know the first half is unoriginal, but I wasn't sure about the second.**

**Some of you have made a point on Damien and possibly another sibling for Sarah. Damien will not be a part of the story, sorry, but I feel more comfortable with Terry. If you've read the "What happens in Oklahoma" series by the Lady Isis, you'll have an idea on how I'm making him appear. Not sure if it will be in this story or the next one though! I really love her trilogy, and I'm sad she's taking a break. But Terry's appearance will somehow be like that. I did not get the name idea from her, actually my younger sister's name is Sarah, and so I always knew it meant princess. And when I was deciding a name for Miss Wayne, I thought it'd be perfect.**

**So please keep reviewing, I really enjoy hearing your plans and ideas. It makes me feel better as a writer, and it makes my story stronger.**

**Chapter 5: Finally Living**

**SPOV**

For the first time in weeks, I hadn't thought about the crazed ex-lover of my father. I hadn't thought about my conflicted feelings for my two best friends, and I hadn't thought about the hate they had for each other.

All that was on my mind was me.

I was so tired of being nervous and tense. I just wanted some free time. Dad wasn't telling me the truth, mom was warning me to stay out of it. Will and Chris were fighting each other, Dick and Tim were on an undercover mission… something to do with Dad's secret project, and Barbara was out of town on some call for dad. I was sick of feeling so alone, I was sick of feeling like everyone knew something that I didn't. Even Uncle Clark was acting weird. And all of them were trying to be 'careful' around me. Alfred didn't appear to be in on it, but he wasn't saying anything, and he was good at knowing and keeping quiet.

Frustration and annoyance had been my constant companion this past week.

I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings by blowing up at them… but they were hurting my feelings by lying to me. Secrets were one thing that bothered me more than anything. And I don't know if that's because my mom's secret almost got us both killed, or that Will and Chris's secret that they hated each other ruined our threesome. But it was true… I hated secrets. Why did this family have to be complete of secrets and emotionless people? Why couldn't we all just _talk_ about our problems? Work things out for once. No. Not for my family… we would lie through our teeth, thinking we were protecting someone we cared about… and I guess that wasn't a bad reason for doing it, but still!

Mom and Dad were downstairs with some of the other original seven of the league. I was in my room, lying across the purple comforter of my bed. My eyes were closed as I lay there thinking about everything that had happened lately. I had planned on figuring out everything today… during the meeting downstairs. But every time I thought of the folder that would answer all my questions…well, I felt numb. Dad would be mad if I saw it. Mom would tell me 'I told you so.' And I didn't want to deal with either of those situations.

My eyes slowly cracked open to see the picture on my side table. It was of my parents and me… a couple years ago we went to Paris again. To remember and to vacation. We'd taken that picture in front of the Eiffel Tower. Happy as could be we were. Why couldn't it still be like that? Why couldn't we go back to when everything was easy and fun? And since when did my life turn so complicated?

The alarm clock in front of the picture told me it was at least eight at night. So I plucked myself off my bed and slowly crept into my father's study. The file wasn't on the desk.

I knew where he'd put it.

The file room in the back door to his study, so I sighed, grabbing the key in the first drawer and quietly opened the file room door.

Now if you've ever been in a police station you'll say there are hundreds… thousands of files everywhere. Well, that's nothing compared to the file room in my parents' home. Each _box _had probably thousands of files. And the walls were lined with shelves with hundreds and thousands of boxes.

I know what you're thinking… how the hell was I going to find the file tonight? Hell, how was I going to find it before I died of old age?

Well, lucky for me, my dad always had a 'priority' box. One where he kept all his recent and biggest cases inside, and it was always on the top shelf to the left of the door.

And yes, there it was.

It was easy getting it down, opening it was the hard part.

But I was good at lock picking…_thanks to Uncle Wally. _I smiled as I remember the day he taught me how to pick locks. I was nine at the time, and I thought it was the coolest thing in the world.

The file that caught my eye was the one labeled in dark letters… "**AL GHUL." **I knew that meant Talia.

I hadn't realized my hands were shaking as I slowly pulled it from the other files. It was thick, and I knew that was never a good sign. It was sitting in my hands and my head was spinning out of control. I couldn't think about anything but what could be in the folder. So many possibilities, so many scary and life threatening ideas that were flying behind my eyes… and without thinking I flipped the cover open. My eyes meant the letters and I slowly began to form the words and translate what was on the page.

And I dropped the file.

I felt like my world was flying through the air and I was falling. Everything felt so insignificant compared to what I read. My body was shaking so bad it was amazing I could stay on my feet. I wanted to cry… I wanted to yell, scream, hate, jump, fly… I wanted to run. I wanted to fly through the air… get as far as I could from Gotham. Every nightmare I had as a child seemed so simple compared to this… my new nightmare that had come to life. I was suddenly furious beyond belief that my parents, my family... the people I was supposed to be able to trust had kept _this _from me.

_How dare they!_

And I didn't think as I slowly backtracked out of the file room and back to my bedroom. My hands found the latch on the windows as I climbed up onto the window seat. My room was on the second floor, very high off the ground. The night seemed so perfect, and I felt like the bright moon was calling me to him. And I understood how my father was a symbol for the night. It was so amazing, so wonderful…. _How could anyone be afraid of the dark?_

It was magical. 

In one second I suddenly felt so alive, so there… so happy. My world had paused from its spinning and I just wanted to fly.

So I slowly pulled my feet to the edge of the window; my hands on the sides of my walls to hold me steady, and I jumped.

TPOV

She ran away.

Perfect.

The little ingrate was away from her protective parents… on her own. Why she left, I didn't know, and I didn't care. She was alone, flying through the air, and it was my time to strike.

I'd have all I wanted soon.

Once the girl was dead.

BPOV

"I have J'zon searching for her any places near Gotham, you said Dick and Tim have been keeping Gotham under surveillance and Barbara is checking on Ra Al Ghul and his contacts. We'll find her Bruce." Clark promised. We were sitting at the table, Diana next to me on my right, Clark to my left, Wally was across the table and so was John. Shayera was searching for Talia with J'zon. We had just had a meeting to go over some factors.

"How's Sarah taking it?" Wally finally asked looking at both Diana and I. She sighed and pressed her lips together.

"We haven't told her yet." Her voice was level, but you could hear the agony behind it.

"Wait, what? You haven't told her that Talia is out and looking for her?" He said shocked.

"It's better this way. Sarah doesn't need to know a crazed-killer is out looking for her… especially one that gave her severe nightmares for years. Sarah just needs to stay in the dark, she'll understand someday." My voice held annoyance for Wally. I didn't want him to think I was doing something stupid. Because as much as Sarah deserved to know, I didn't want to hurt her.

"If you're sure…" Wally trailed warily.

"We are Flash, if it was Meredith, would you tell her?" Diana whispered That seemed to make him understand. Wally loved his twins more than anything in the world, and he wouldn't tell them someone was trying to kill them. That would be too hard to understand.

"All right, so we'll regroup on Saturday when we have Shay and J'zon with us." John said standing up.

"Alfred, will you tell Sarah we'll be up in a moment?" Diana asked gently and he smiled kindly.

"Of course Miss." He said disappearing down the hall. John and Wally left first, and Clark hugged Diana, she smiled softly and whispered goodbye and he teleported back to Metropolis to his wife and son. My arms snaked around Diana's waist and she softly sighed, leaning back into my chest.

"We'll protect her…" Her voice was weak… as if she was trying to convince herself of this.

"Without a doubt." I promised kissing her neck.

"Master Bruce!" We heard Alfred calling our names over and over. His voice was urgent and I quickly met him at the top of the stairs. His face was a sketch of panic.

"What's wrong Alfred," Diana said gently touching his arm.

"Miss Sarah… she's not in her room… disappeared… can't find her," He gasped but Diana had already flown down the hallway with me behind her.

We burst into Sarah's room to find nothing but her curtains blowing against the wind from the open window. 

My blood was pumping through my veins and I knew my eyes were wide and wild.

_Sarah where are you?_

Her room didn't look disturbed, and there was no way she was kidnapped without us hearing it. My heart was hammering so fast as I saw my study door open, and wordlessly, I found myself reaching the inside.

The file room door was open.

And there, on the floor, was Talia's file lying as if Sarah had dropped it. And knowing what was in it, I'd be surprised if she hadn't.

"Bruce," Diana's voice was strained and I saw the tears and worry in her eyes. She was shaking, and I realized when she touched my arm, so was I.

Sarah knew.

She knew everything that was happening… that we'd kept from her.

There was a murder, a crazed kidnapper with an axe to grind against Sarah on the loose.

And Sarah may have just flown right to her because we drove her away.

Diana's hands were over her mouth now, as if trying desperately to keep calm. But I knew she couldn't, and neither could I.

Our daughter, or little girl, was off somewhere, go knows where.

She was alone, and Talia was alone.

And somehow, I knew that no matter how hard we looked, it was too late.

Talia would have Sarah.

And we hadn't stopped her.

**Did you like it? Please review! I'm getting into this story and I really hope you are too!**

**Rachele!**


	6. Change isn't Always Easy

**Okay, I'm getting loads of hits but not a lot of reviews! Come on guys! I really want to beat my story before this one's amount of reviews and hits! Please review if you read! Give me some pointers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the extra characters like Dick, Tim, Barbara, and Alfred…etc.**

**Chapter 6: Change isn't Always Easy**

**SPOV**

If you've never been flying through the air, and not in a plane, well, I can honestly say you haven't truly lived. I know a good number of you will not and probably never will have this option, and I feel sad for you.

Because flying in the dead of night, with only the moon shinning down on the world below you is the most incredible feeling in the world.

Everything else had ceased to exist to me the second I took flight into the air. I didn't remember my friends, my family, my problems, my enemies, and my _name. _Because when you can fly, none of that matters anymore. Defying gravity is the greatest feeling a person could feel. Because it is nothing but pure freedom. There are not secrets, lies, and betrayals; it's only you and the air, and I felt like I was on top of the world.

I didn't care about my parents… probably worried out of their minds, I didn't care about Will or Chris, who were still fighting over me, not my brothers, who would come home immediately to look for me, or the league who would search forever looking for me. Now I know that sounds incredibly bratty and selfish; but those people had lied to me. Over and over again they stared me in the eyes and thought they were 'protecting me.' I know they didn't deserve this, and I was overreacting a tad. Facing problems was better than running away.

But I wasn't running away.

I was freeing myself.

I was letting go of all the issues and threats on me… it felt as if a million pound weight had been lifted off my shoulders. My parents would be angry at me, furious that I would run away, possibly right into danger, but at this moment that seemed so little compared to my feelings right now.

Haven't you ever just felt so pushed around, and huddled and cuddled to death? And all you wanted to do was scream? Just let go and be free of all your problems? Well, here I was, doing just that.

BPOV

"Anything?" I growled at Clark, he shook his head and the pity in his eyes was killing me from the inside out.

_Sarah, sweetheart where are you?_

I knew she was angry at us. And I knew we deserved it, because we never should have lied. But she didn't have the right to just run away. Sarah was fifteen, and we were still her parents. Still responsible for her.

It had started raining an hour ago.

Hard.

And I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing right now. Was she out in the rain? Or was she safe in sound? Was she still flying, or was she on the ground now? Did she go north, south? West or east? Did Talia have her? Was she even _alive? _The questions flooding my brain were giving me a headache and making me shake even more.

Diana was having a harder time keeping her calm. Her cheeks were still stained with tears, and she was still shaking badly. Her eyes were locked on a surveillance video of when Sarah jumped out the window.

Where was Sarah?

DPOV 

My mind was racing so hard that I could barely see the screen in front of me. Sarah looked devastated in the video. Angry, hurt, betrayed… and she had every right to be all those things.

I never imagined myself as one of those mothers whose daughter would run away. Sarah loved us to much, she loved her friends, her family, and she loved her life. She never had a reason to leave.

Until now.

_Flashback:_

"_That's so silly! If I ran away I'd never go to the Eiffel Tower!" Little Sarah said. We had been watching a movie before she went to bed. And it was about a young French girl who ran away to the Eiffel Tower. Sarah scoffed at the screen._

"_Well my dear, if you ever left me, which I surely hope you wouldn't," I said with a smile at her. "Where would you go?" _

"_Will's house silly. I always feel safe with him. He makes me feel better." Sarah laughed gleefully. "But I'd never leave you mommy, I love you too much." She promised hugging me and I had returned the hug._

My eyes snapped open.

Of course she'd go to Will's! He had always been her best friend. There was no one she trusted more than him.

"Bruce," My voice was stern and flat and his eyes met mine from across the room. The rest of the League paused and stared at the two of us. Waiting.

"What? What did you think of?" He asked. How did he know me so well? His hands reached my shoulders as he waited for me to answer.

"We're thinking about this all wrong. Sarah is angry, upset, betrayed, who does she go to whenever she's like that?" He still looked confused. "The same person who she felt so much happiness when he moved here." I added and his eyes shot open.

"William's." That was all he said and his hand fell to his cell in his pocket. I was concentrating on keeping my breathing level. Sarah did go to William's. I knew she would. He made her feel better. She trusted him with every secret she had… she trusted him with her life. I was silently angry I hadn't thought about it earlier. I had just assumed she wanted to get as far away as possible from us. But I should have realized that she'd go to the one person who understood her like an open book. Will knew her better than I did. He knew her dreams, her hopes, her every feeling and thought. The way they acted together, always in psych.

_Oh baby we'll find you._

SPOV

I landed on the balcony of Will's bedroom.

I didn't want to talk to him. But I needed someone to speak to and he was my first choice. I gently knocked on his window and as I predicted, seconds later he appeared. Surprise was in his eyes, but he didn't say anything as he climbed out onto the floor.

"Sarah," He said as if waiting for me to explain. His hands gently caressed my cheek and I realized I was crying when he wiped away the tears. "What's wrong?" He asked.

And suddenly I felt furious at him.

I was standing here, sopping wet from the earlier rain, balling my eyes out, and shivering like crazy in my light jacket and Capri jeans. The flip-flops I'd been wearing had fallen off somewhere on my way here, but I hadn't noticed until now.

"Truth time." My voice was barely above a whisper but I knew he could hear the anger behind it.

"Truth time." He agreed.

"Be honest, are you and Chris…" I paused swallowing to try to moist my dry throat. I felt so nervous and upset at the same time. I wasn't sure which emotion to act on. "Do you and Chris hate each other… because you're fighting over me?" I asked now. He looked at me for a few moments and then nodded slowly. I felt like screaming. Had everything been a lie? "How could you two do this? I thought we were all best friends… but no. The two of you are just fighting over who gets to hold me in the air, like I'm so trophy from a victory!" I growled at him.

"Hold on Sarah, that isn't fair. I've always been your friend. Your best friend. You're the one who changed. At least I had the decency to still be _me. _But you're completely different. After everything that happened… I don't even know you anymore." His voice was accusing, and I was about ready to hit him.

"_I've _changed? Well gee Will; you'd think that finding your father, almost getting murdered, seeing your mother dying, getting superhero powers and then becoming a big family would have some effect on me. So sorry that I'm not the same fearless little girl I was, but I'm not! I'm stronger, but I'm a lot more fearful. I have faced death and loss in the past years, so I think I'm a little entitled to changing my attitude on life a little bit!" I yelled at him.

"So sorry, why don't you just run to Chris then. He's the one who understands the _new _you." He said snidely and I felt ready to scream. _What was this? _Break Sarah's heart day? Ruin Sarah's life day? Why was this happening? Everything I knew and loved was crumbling. And because what I thought I knew was never really there.

"Will you please get over this jealously thing you have with Chris. I can have other friends Will. I love you I do, but when you get like this it is so hard to love that!" I sighed heavily. "And the worst part is Will, I believed you. I trusted you. You never cared about looks, and dating. You were my best friend. I could tell you anything in the world and you'd still love me because I was me, and you were you. I went to you when things were bad, and now…" I paused looking at the ground. "And now I only feel worse." My voice broke at the end and then my muscles tightened and I glared angrily at him. "You wanted me to choose between Chris and you? Well fine. I would have chosen you Will. Because I do love Chris, probably as much as a normal kid loves another, but Chris and me…" My chest hurt like crazy as I continued. "Chris and I didn't fit together. The idea of us fit, but not _us. _I know we're only fifteen, we have our whole life to fall in love… but Will, and I did love you. With all my heart I did. You made me feel happy, safe… calm. You kept me stable and at the same time kept me constantly excited. And if you had given me a few more years, I would have realized it and everything would have been solved." I took a deep breath. "But you didn't. You pushed me into this, made me choose. And now I can't forgive you for that."

The rain was pouring harder than ever now, but neither of us was noticing it. I felt so disconnected to the world. Like I was having an out-of-body experience. My mind had finally stopped racing, and I knew why. Because this moment with Will, it was the final straw to letting me go. Letting him go.

Or at least for now, I needed this freedom. This separation was to let me go be _me._ As I looked closer at Will I noticed he was crying just as hard as me. Only he did it with a little more dignity.

"Good bye William." And I loosened the fists my hands had formed. This was it. I was freeing myself.

"Sarah, don't." He began reaching for me, but I took a step back and took another breath. Only it wasn't shaky anymore. It was steady.

"I'm sorry Will. But right now I need to go be me. Or at least reconnect with who _me _is. Because you're right; I am different. And in a good way or a bad way… I'm not sure yet. But I will; except I can't find that here. And by the way Will, I'm not the only one who changed." I sighed and then I turned around.

I turned my back to the one guy who ever made me truly happy.

And back into the night I went.

WPOV

My head was spinning.

_She'd chosen me. Over Chris; she'd admitted to loving me more._

Too bad that wasn't enough.

How could I have said the things I said? I didn't know. But standing there, I had suddenly felt so resentful, so furious at her for not seeing how much I loved her. And she'd proven that she had indeed known all along that both of us loved her. But she had been trying to give herself time, and Chris and I finally pushed her to the edge.

I loved Sarah.

There was never a doubt in my mind that she had always been the _one. _Of course, we were still young, but there were people who had known their loved one all there life, and I knew that was Sarah and I. 

_So why the hell did I just ruin it?_

I had climbed back into my room probably an hour after Sarah left. I'd say that my heart felt broken… but I felt like it was missing. Sarah was gone, and she was turning away from me. She was letting me go.

And if she'd let Chris go I didn't know. But suddenly didn't care. I didn't care about Chris or any of our other problems. Sarah was the love of my life. There was no way I was giving up on her.

And my phone buzzed.

Unconsciously I pulled it into my hands and I was shocked out of my depression for a second as I stared at my caller ID.

**Mr. Wayne**

"Hello?" My voice was calmer, and I didn't want Mr. Wayne to know how I was feeling at the moment.

"Will, Sarah ran away… she found out about Talia, please tell me she's with you." His voice was urgent and I felt my heart sink.

"I'm so sorry Sir, she just left. We had a fight…" I said but I heard his desperate sigh.

_Sarah please come back!_

SPOV

My heart was aching like crazy and I felt like falling apart. So I slowly fell into the park that Will and I used to play in and I found a seat on a bench. My knees pulled up to my chest and I buried my head into my arms. I was sobbing. Tears stained my eyes and cheeks as I cried my eyes out.

"Aw, is itty-bitty Sarah bear sad?" A taunting voice asked and I froze. All my muscles locked down because I knew exactly who said that. "What's the matter baby girl? Don't you remember me?" And my eyes slowly cracked open to my worst nightmare.

Talia was standing there, with several henchmen behind her and she had a devilish grin on her face.

"T-Talia." My teeth were chattering because of the cold.

"Oh good, you remember me. Well you little brat, we have business to attend to. Tanner, hand me the potion." She growled and then her hand clawed around my wrist and she pulled me up. I was trying to fight her but I felt like my body was in shock. I was freezing down to the core, and my heart was still pounding way to hard and fast. Talia suddenly laughed as she figured a small vile. "You know I don't believe in magic, but I knew if I wanted to kill you I had to do it at the perfect time. And when I say time, I mean time travel. If I can go back to the source I can kill both your mother and you directly after your father abandoned the two of you. And all my problems will be solved. Say goodbye to your life my dear," She laughed and suddenly everything went black.

**OKAY! Please review guys! I really need some reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**Rachele**


	7. Past meet Future, Future meet Past

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Hope you enjoy!**

**Rachele**

**Chapter 7: Future meet the Past, Past meet the Future**

SPOV

Waking up seemed impossible.

My head was aching, and I could barely remember what had happened. My muscles were stiff, and my wrist was throbbing. And the last thing I wanted to do was wake up to face whatever was coming to me.

Something bad had happened.

Something to do with Talia.

Why had I been stupid enough to leave the safety of my parent's home? They'd trained me better than that… hell; I had more common sense not to do it. And I broke the most important rule my father ever taught me.

Never let your emotions get the best of you.

I knew better than to run away when I was so upset. I had every reason to be angry, but to leave and deliberately put myself in danger? That was just stupid. And I was being stupid. And seeing Will, telling him the truth, well, that wasn't a mistake. I needed him to hear it and he needed to know before we let our relationship continue. Someone that conversation with him had made me feel free. Like I was unstoppable; but of course that stopped when I was kidnapped.

My eyes slowly cracked open and I was aware that I was in a large building in an open-spaced room. It was dark, and I realized I couldn't move. When my eyes found my hands and legs, I realized they were cuffed to a table. And these were no ordinary cuffs. They were strong enough to withstand my strength. Which meant I wasn't breaking free any time soon.

But the position I was gave me the chills. I'd remember it from a long time ago, the only time I'd ever been close to death. The time my mother was lying on a table in the same position, dying in front of me. 

I'd never been able to get that image out of my head. I'd suffered long sleepless nights so I wouldn't have to remember that. But there was no way to forget. My mom had always seemed invincible, but that night she'd almost lost her life had shown me she wasn't. It had reminded me that even she could die. And it made me all the more protective. Dick had always said to people that I was very guarded, very careful of the things that I owned. I wasn't easy when it came to trust, and I kept the ones I loved close to me in a locked box. Because the mere thought of losing them was too much to bear. I knew I'd never be able to handle losing my parents or my brothers. They were a part of me… making me whole. I didn't need anybody else. I had never needed anybody else.

Until I had realized that I loved Chris and Will. Had I been blind to this all those years? Maybe I was. Maybe I was so convinced we could all be little and 'best buds' forever that I couldn't see past that. People had always told me that I was a beautiful, funny, and extraordinary girl. I had never really thought much about it. I didn't feel beautiful, I didn't feel funny, and I definitely didn't feel extraordinary. So I'd never paid much attention to what they said. Chris and Will were always handsome boy; the kid of guys the cheerleaders swooned over. But I never cared about that. It never matted to me. But apparently it did to them. Apparently they _loved _me. I knew Will loved me now. I realized it suddenly. He'd always been there for me… stuck by me. He did love me; I just hadn't seen it. 

And Chris… did he love me? Maybe on some level; but I'd never felt that for Chris. He'd always just been the guy I could relate to. The guy who had my back. I didn't think he loved me. Perhaps the idea of me… because most would say we were the 'perfect couple.' But the thing about the 'perfect couple,' is it's never really love. It's the idea of those two together. The real relationships are the ones you never expect.

Like Will and I.

How I hadn't seen it before… well, I guess I got my blindness to emotions from my father.

"Have you located her mother yet?" I heard a dark voice growl. My eyes shot open and I saw Talia, across the room glaring at a man who looked scared to death. My head burst into pain again when I moved it, and I groaned quietly at the stinging in my body. Her eyes shifted to me and she laughed menacingly.

"Does it hurt dear? So sorry, but you better get used to it kiddo, it's only going to get worse. You see Miss Wayne; you've been injected with the worst poison known to man. But with your Meta powers, it will take longer for it to kill you. And I've heard if you give it in small doses, it hurts more. So naturally, you'll be receiving a little each day. And my guess is you'll be dead by Friday. And then I can fish out your mother and then I'll have Brucie all to myself. You see, I couldn't very well keep you hidden from the league in our own time for a whole week. So I went back in time to when your mother was pregnant with you. This means as soon as you're dead, I can kill your mother and the league will never know. There will be no Mrs. And Miss Wayne in the future for you two." Talia smiled happily. My head was hurting so bad that I couldn't form words. "Don't try to talk dear; it will only make it worse." She laughed and then turned away. My hand twitched gently as I tried to reach for the bracelet around my wrist.

Several years after I was born, J'zon and Doctor Fate created bracelets for all the heroes who wanted and needed secret identities. The bracelet masks your powers and physical appearance in some cases. You see, when I have the bracelet on, I cannot use my strength that I inherited from my mother. Yes, Meta blood still ran through my veins, but I couldn't register it unless the bracelet was off. It was also helpful for Aunt Shay and Rex, Jonah and Kyra. It hid their wings so they could all have normal lives.

It was a brilliant idea. And even better when my father put a homing device on mine. Just in case I ever needed him.

So if I could just reach the small button, Batman in this time would receive my distress call and come. Even if he didn't know who it was from, there was one thing I knew about my dad… he always responded when someone was in need.

I was so close to it now… but I hurt so much… just a few more centimeters…

BPOV (Past time)

I was huddled at my computer in the Bat cave as I monitored Dick and Tim's fight with two face. They were doing well, and they didn't need me. So I just watched for a distance. Talia was away on a trip for business, and it was just Alfred and me. He kept trying to get me to think about something else than the mission, but I wasn't, couldn't, and wouldn't stop.

"BEEP. BEEP." I turned around to see a homing device going off.

_Someone was in trouble? _

"Clark, I just got an SOS from some warehouse near Metropolis, meet me there." I ordered.

"Got it Batman. Be there in ten." Clark's voice was calm as he responded and I turned to the Batmobile.

SPOV

Yes!

The homing signal was out, and I knew my dad would come. He'd come for me. Even if he didn't know who I was, he'd still come. He'd help me, get this poison out of my system, and I can go after Talia before she goes after my mom. I'd figure this out. One way or another. I'd go home, my parents would hug me, and I'd be safe and sound. Chris, Will, and I could mend our relationships, and we could solve this whole thing.

But for now, I was strapped to a table, in incredible pain, and could barely see straight.

For the first time since I was ten, I desperately wanted my dad. I wanted my dad to hold me in his arms and promise he'd keep me safe, that everything would be okay. It was the safest place I'd ever known; directly in between my mom and dad. Dick and Tim would be there, Barbara and Grandpa… we'd all be happy again.

I felt like a little girl again. I felt like I was that same six-year- old girl I was last time I saw Talia. My mind was racing so fast that I could barely keep up with it.

_Please dad, hurry!_

CPOV

"Any idea who's the SOS from?" I asked Batman when we met at the warehouse.

"No idea. But it was urgent." Bruce stated.

"All right, let's find out who needs us." I stated and we entered the building.

And both Bruce and I were met with gun shots. Of course, it was easy for the two of us to maneuver through the bullets and we were able to knock most of them out. The building sure was guarded for an SOS signal. Who did it come from?

"What the hell?" A woman screeched and we both turned to see Talia of all people staring outraged at us. Only, she wasn't the same Talia I saw a few weeks ago. She was older… greyer. Her hair was shorter, and she had wrinkles on her forehead and neck. She was definitely _not _Talia. Not the Talia I knew. "How did they…" But she didn't have time to finish because Bruce and her eyes met. "Shit." She whispered.

And then before any of us could say something a scream erupted from down the hall.

_Someone was in serious pain._

"Damn't," Talia muttered and she went to go down the hall. I followed immediately with Bruce right beside me. Both our eyes were wide with confusion and excitement as we reached a large room. More people were shooting, but neither Bruce nor I were paying attention.

Because there was a young girl, not even sixteen, strapped to a table, and she was crying. Her body was thrashing against the binds and she whimpered in pain.

"Tanner! I told you to shut her up! Get her out of here… the league!" Talia was yelling but Bruce had already taken out Tanner. And when I turned to go after Talia, she was gone.

I dashed over to the girl and Bruce picked up the syringe next to her.

"We got to get her to J'zon, there's an antidote aboard the watchtower." Bruce said and I nodded. I snapped the cuffs on her hands and lifted her up. She was in obvious pain, as Bruce told J'zon to transport us up.

BPOV

_Was that Talia?_

No, it couldn't be. She was far too old to be Talia. At least fifteen or even twenty years into the future.

_And who was the kid?_

Why was that woman who looked like Talia trying to murder a _child?_

The girl was lying on the bed now. I'd given her the antidote and she was resting now. J'zon said she was doing well, and she was. Her vitals were stable, and she was breathing evenly. And as I sat here I really got to look like her I couldn't believe what I saw. She was beautiful. And when I looked at her I immediately thought about Diana. She _looked _like Diana. She looked _exactly _like Diana. The same hair, the same button nose, ears were exactly alike, the same mouth… she could have been a younger Diana.

"MOM, NO!" The girl screamed suddenly as she flew forward on the bed. I reached her side and gently pushed her back down.

"Shush, everything's fine. You're fine. You need to rest," I said and her eyes widened as she saw me.

"No… no, no, no… I can't… my mom… Talia's gonna go after her… she'll kill her and my mom's in no condition to fight her off…" She was trying to stand up but I held her down.

"Okay, you need to listen to me. You cannot go anywhere. I'll get your mother, but you have to promise to rest." She turned to me and took a deep breath.

"Fine, but Talia is going to kill her." She stated simply. But before I could say anything the rest of the league walked through.

"Okay, nice to see you awake," Clark said and she turned to look at him. I could have sworn I saw a flash of pain in her eyes as she took in all of us.

"So kid, you got a name?" Flash laughed.

"Sarah." The girl stated simply.

"You have a last name?" I asked her and she turned to look at me.

"I can't tell you." What did she mean she can't tell us? 

"Why not?" Clark asked her. She stared at all of us and then sighed heavily.

"I can't do this." She said throwing her face in her hands. "I'm so stupid!" She yelled. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Talia's going to kill my mom and then I'll be dead, and my dad will still be married to her…" She trailed and my eyes widened.

Talia was married to me.

"What are you talking about?" I said finally.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you guys something, and you're not going to believe me but it's very important that you trust me." The girl sighed. "I'm not from your time. In my time, it's 2031. (_I know the dates wrong… just go with it.) _I know that sounds crazy, but you two noticed how much older Talia was. She brought me here. And how she did that, well, I don't know yet. But I will. However, she brought me back here, to kill both me and my mom. And my mom, right now, is pregnant with me. So if she gets ahold of my mom, I'm dead. And it will affect you guy's future more than anyone's." She took a deep breath and I just stared at her.

SPOV

I could tell they were having a hard time digesting this information.

"Excuse me?" Dad said staring at me.

"Listen, I can't tell you a lot, it could affect the future too much… hell, it's already messed up." She sighed.

"Who are your parents?" Uncle Wally asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"I can't tell you that… but one of them is in this room." I stated simply and I heard a few gasps. I had to get out of here. I had to find my mom. What was I going to do? There was no way I could do this alone, but if I told the league, and my dad, then it could ruin my entire future, my parent's future and several other people's lives. This was a never ending problem. Could I tell them the truth? If I did, well, what the heck would that mean for the future? But if I didn't talk, Talia would have both my mom and me dead no matter what. And that would _definitely _ruin the future. And really, what was the worst that could happen if I told them who I was? Dad would still accept me somehow. And they'd save my mom… and somehow I'd be sent home. Of course, I could end up dying either way… but right now it was more important to make sure my mom was still alive. There was no way she could defend herself. She was pregnant with me… her powers would be weak as hell, and she wouldn't be as wise and perceptive. There was no way she could win against Talia and her henchmen. They were staring at me right now, as if I'd just grown three heads. And truthfully, I probably had. But how the hell was I supposed to tell them? It wasn't like I could just say 'hey bats… I'm your kid.' And most likely he wouldn't believe me. I had to get out of here. Get to my mom… but I needed there help to do it. So I guess I had to decide what to do.

"Listen kid, um, I don't know if you hit your head or something," Uncle John began and I rolled my eyes and took another deep breath.

And then the screen across the room turned black and Talia's even face appeared on it.

"Aw sweetheart it seems you're smarter than I thought. Too bad you weren't quick enough though. Mommy dearest isn't looking to good." She laughed.

"Talia it's me you want dead, not my mom." I stated simply.

"Yes that's true, but it's so much more fun this way." Talia grinned. "So Sarah dearest, I suggest you decide what's more important. You're parent's lives, or yours." Talia proposed.

"Well Talia, I'd say mine but considering you suck at killing people I guess I'll have to get someone else to do it. Don't forget Talia, I saved my mother's and my father's life when I was six. You tried very hard to kill me, but you can't. You know it, and I know it." I growled at her. "Just remember Talia, I'm damn good at staying alive and protecting the people I love." I glared at her.

"We'll see about that kiddo. I have you dead within the hour." Her voice snarled.

"Wow Talia, you'll have managed to kill an unborn child. Congrats." I said darkly and suddenly my stomach lurched and I slightly flinched and she laughed.

"What a shame Miss Wayne, you're not looking to hot." She laughed. And I heard someone choke on air behind me.

"Did she just say… _Wayne?" _I heard my dad gasp. But I ignored him and glared at the woman in front of me.

"Better hurry Sarah, Wonder Woman's not looking all that full of wonder." She laughed and the screen went black. 

"What the hell?" Uncle Wally said but my head was spinning to fast. I couldn't think and my stomach hurt again. And before I could say another word I felt my self collapse.

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to update. Please review guys!**

**Thanks, Rachele**


	8. When do you tell lies or the Truth?

**-I'm so incredibly sorry for the long wait… I've just been preoccupied and losing interest. But I'm trying to find my footing again in the story so let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I know I forget to write these here and there… but I mean them for the whole story! I own nothing but Sarah and the plot. **

**Chapter 8: When do you tell the Truth, and when do you tell a Lie?**

SPOV

Have you ever felt like you've just had an exhausting dream… and you wake up to find out that everything that happened while you were supposedly asleep, really did occur?

Well I was having one of those.

Never in my entire life have I ever wished I was somebody else. I loved my family, and I loved my friends… of course there were times where life seemed impossible… or the family secret was too overwhelming; yet I always loved being Sarah Martha Wayne.

Until today of course.

Every second since I saw that file on Talia that my parents had kept from me… I had done nothing but wish that I was anyone but Sarah Wayne. Because honestly, who wants to find out that both their parents lied and betrayed you, that your two best friends hate each other and have been competing for your love since practically sixth grade, and that a deadly murderer was out looking for you. Not to mention that she was your father's ex-wife, and had tried to murder both your mother and yourself before. And finally, in one day she had brought you about twenty some years into the past so she could finally kill you.

Exactly.

My dad had always told me that I was in charge of my life and that was something nobody could take from me. He'd go on and on my future and being independent and knowing where I stand… but today I just wanted to crawl back in his arms to when I was six and he would whisper to me everything would be okay. And truthfully, what person doesn't miss that? Of course we all love our lives and jobs and friends, freedom in general; yet there is always a fleeting moment where you want to be safe in your parents arms. Knowing they'd keep you safe from any harm is a tremendous comfort. And my dad was always good at making me feel safe. My life had recently been spinning out of control and I have been able to handle the majority… but this was getting to be too much.

I knew my father; who by the way was twenty years younger right now, would be waiting for answers. I knew he wouldn't be the same loving man that held me when I was scared. He would be Batman in this time… colder, darker, and meaner. Uncle Wally always said that it was my mom and I that made my dad softer. And Uncle Clark always marveled at how dad's smiled more… and how his face lit up when he saw my mom and me. Alfred thought it was touching, he thought it was a miracle my dad was happy with a family now. And Dick and Tim always joked about his new personality. I hadn't ever thought about it… until now. When I knew he would be hard with me and mean. And he wouldn't care about how I felt now… heck, most likely he wouldn't believe that I was who I was. He'd probably think I was insane.

But I knew it was time now… to wake up and face the people who have been my family for years, yet my face would give them no recognition. It broke my heart… but this was only temporary.

My eyes cracked open to the bright white light of the infirmary once again that day.

BPOV

I could tear my eyes away from this girl. Talia said _Wayne. _Implying that we were related in some way; and judging by both Talia and the girl's age, she was my most likely my child. _My daughter._

My daughter… that was a thought I would never have. I never imagined children, much less a wife.

But here laid the proof that I would indeed fall in love eventually, with someone other than my current wife… and we would have a child. Yet what puzzled me were the Wonder Woman references. Were they implying that _Diana _was Sarah's mother? Was that even possible? Diana and I had gone our separate ways years ago… I'd done what I had to… it was all to protect her from myself.

Judging on Talia's age however, it seemed Sarah must have come from thirteen or fourteen years into the past... and she was definitely older than that.

Did that mean she was already born? Had she already been conceived and lived through her first few years of life? It seemed completely absurd. But the more I recalled, there had been a night between Diana and I… a night I never would've imagined would come to _this._ J'zon, knowing me, had confirmed Talia's claim of my relationship to the girl. She was indeed a Wayne. But with the proof staring me in my face, I still couldn't face the reality. I was a father. A father to the most beautiful child I'd seen in decades, and even more, her mother might possibly be the love of my life.

"How you holding up?" Clark asked appearing through the infirmary doors.

"Been better…" Simple, that was how I liked it. But I felt like those two words didn't describe my feelings at all. Nowhere near the truth.

And then Sarah's eyes cracked open and she sucked in a quick breath and all I wanted to do was protect her. It was… odd, to feel such intensity for one specific person. I'd never given into my emotions… I'd learned to hide them quite well, and protect the innocent. But Sarah wasn't just an innocent; she was my sixteen-year-old child. My baby.

And my protection feelings were different. I didn't want to protect the innocence in her. My feelings were more paternal. I wanted to love her, to keep her close to me, hold her and kiss her goodnight. And the feelings almost knocked me off my feet because not one of them reflected the man I've been for the last twenty years.

"Daddy…" Her voice cracked and I thought the word would hit me harder than it did. _Daddy._ That was something I'd erased from my mind, and honestly, I don't think it ever existed. Her eyes flew open and met mine in less than a second. And I stared into my own eyes, and admired her face, because all it took was a second to really look at her and I knew without a doubt who her mother was.

And truthfully, I wonder if I ever really had any doubt.

Because there was no mistaking her dimples, and kind smile, and button nose, her facial structure, the determination in her eyes, wisdom buried in her face that anyone could see, the deep pride that had been instilled through life experience, and the soft caring and compassion I saw lingering on her small face. She was Diana's daughter, and there was no test in the world that would prove me wrong, and honestly, I wasn't going to bother with a single one.

And just like that, she knew that I had figured it out. As if she was just waiting for it to happen.

Maybe she was.

The clues were all there, even the dumbest detective would see plain in black and white, this girl was my child, and Diana's. And I didn't know where, but both of them were alive. Or at least Diana was pregnant with Sarah. Either way, Sarah had existed, whether in Diana or a living breathing child. She was here.

"How do you feel?" Clark asked her sitting in the unoccupied chair on the other side of her bed. And I was thankful he had spoken first, because it seemed as if neither Sarah nor I could speak freely with the other in the room.

"Fine." Simple… just like me. And I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face. And she swung her legs over the side as if to stand but my arm caught her wrist.

"You have to stay here." I ordered trying to put enough authority in me so she wouldn't fight it. And after I spoke, I knew she wouldn't disappoint in proving to me that she was indeed, my child and Diana's. Full with stubbornness.

And of course… she didn't.

"I'm fine; my vitals are good, I'm not nauseated, I'm speaking clearly, my sight is clear, and my bones are slightly sore, but then again… when are they not?" She stated calmly and went to get up again.

"No." That was it. I'd used my dark, angry voice. But hell, if she's my child, I'm not letting her hurt herself.

"It's a little early to be playing the overprotective father; don't you think?" She growled annoyed. Her hands were shaking slightly and confusion flooded through me as I stared at her new facial expression.

"You're not getting up until J'zon clears you. And that's that." Why was she so angry? I knew she was annoyed I was keeping her here, but she seemed furious every time her eyes met mine. What had my future self done to infuriate her so badly?

"Of course, now you care about me." She muttered and my eyes widened. Was I a bad father? Did I disappoint her? Ignore her? Questions were swirling through my mind when she spoke again. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that. I'm just a tad aggravated." She whispered the last part sarcastically, and without complaint, she hauled her legs back onto the bed. "If you're not going to let me protect my mother, than you're going to have to do it. Or else I'm not playing the obedient child act and I'm going to find her from your psychotic wife." She was tough, I'll give her that. Yet I could tell through her firmness and attempting control that she was terrified of the outcome of the events that had past.

"You're mother, her name…" Clark began.

"Diana." I answered before Sarah could. Clark's eyes flew into saucers and he stared from Sarah and me. And I knew he was seeing the resemblance, but having a hard time truly believing it.

"But how…" He began.

"Let's just say Dad and Mom decided a break-up is a perfect opportunity for sex." She sneered.

"Whoa," Wally said before entering the room. "What's got your Nickers in a twist Wonder bat?" He joked and I glared at him.

"None of you get it. Talia is out there, waiting to literally kill my mother at her first chance, and don't doubt me when I say she'll get it. And when she dies, I will follow. And then your whole future, the life with your children and happiness, disappears." Sarah said darkly. "I have to leave. There's no point in discussing it." She stated.

"If you stand again, you'll collapse, and most likely kill yourself Sarah. Your best bet to save yourself is staying here." J'zon explained.

"I'm clearly going to die either way. Talia's going to kill me." Sarah argued.

"We'll fix it. You need to rest." Clark promised but Sarah didn't look convinced.

"Explain. What happened to bring you here?" Shayera asked. Sarah didn't look like she wanted to elaborate. But she took a deep breath, spared a quick glance at me, as if she was searching for reassurance… but I don't think I could give it to her.

"It's more than what happened. Talia's been trying to have me killed since I was six. When she and you found out about me." Sarah nodded in my direction.

"Bats doesn't realize he's a dad until you're six?" Flash asked shocked now.

"Alfred and Clark knew. Alfred knew before I was even born though. Of course, he _is_ Alfred. What doesn't that man know? Clark however, discovered when I was about four or five. He told mom she had to tell dad by the time I was seven, or he would." Sarah continued.

"I thought you said Talia and Bruce discovered you when you were six though?" John asked.

"They did. Talia went searching for mom because she knew dad would always love her first and beyond any woman on the planet. Apparently, she didn't like the competition." Sarah said snidely. "Well, I was with my friend that day at a park. I came home and mom was gone. So I called Uncle Clark, who came and got me, so dad found out soon that I was his kid. Talia was," She faltered. "Talia was downright horrible. She hated me. And was determined to get rid of me. Mom was still missing, and you were all out looking for her. Well, turns out Talia's dad, and whatever goons they hired, were poisoning mom. Of course Botulinum kills a human instantly, but mom's stronger, so it took weeks. Talia grabbed me and took me to where they were holding mom, and she tried to kill her, that's when you guys showed up. But there were too many… and mom was dying…" My mind was racing. Did Diana die? Is that why Sarah was angry? Did I go crazy after Diana's death? Was I neglectful? "So I took the antidote and saved her. Don't ask how I knew what I was doing… I didn't. I just knew she was dying so I did what I did to save her. Well, Talia, as you can imagine her reaction was not good. She broke my hand, and tried to shoot me, but mom saved me. And Talia, since I was six has hated me. Vowed my death to the gods… she was eager to have me killed. But knowing dad and mom, well they weren't planning on letting that happen." Sarah sighed.

"How did she get out?" J'zon asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm so furious. I guess you all decided it would be better _not_ to tell me the truth about the woman who wants me dead. Well, I found out anyways. And I left. Not sure how well that went. You'll probably kill me if I make it out of here alive." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Talia found me, and let's just say I met with a friend along the way that left me in a bad state when she found me. She brought me here." Sarah finished.

"How can we be sure this is all true?" Shayera asked.

"Because Auntie Shay, I may not have proof that I'm not a liar, but I'm telling you if I die, than Rex and Kyra, your son and daughter, won't exist. My existence gave you all the courage to have your own kids. The confidence to know you could protect them and the world. If I die, if I don't exist in the future, you'll all go on without the families you all so love and dear." Sarah explained.

"Why didn't Diana tell me?" I asked slightly angrier now.

"She was afraid you'd hate me. And she was afraid you'd hate her. There was so much that happened between the two of you, she thought it would be easier on you to never know. At least until I was older." Sarah promised.

"Where is your mother?" John questioned. 

"Paris." Sarah said simply. How ironic.

"We'll save her Sarah, but you can't. If you get up you could harm yourself, just… stay here." Clark asked and Sarah turned back to me.

"Like I said, if my mother and I die… it won't matter much what happens to me… now will it?" She stated.


	9. What I've Left Behind

_Current Time _

**BPOV**

The frantic typing of the keyboard in front of me was starting to drive me insane. Because no matter how hard I typed, or how quickly I checked different files, none of them were leading me where I wanted to be. The League had been working three days straight, determined to find my young daughter, who had been kidnapped by my insane ex-wife. And things only got worse when J'zonn found that certain employees working for Talia and her father had recently acquired a time travel device. They'd stolen it from a company down south that was too embarrassed to report the loss and was determined to find them on their own.

Idiots.

I'd spent my whole life preparing myself, handling myself and training myself to be the perfect dark knight. To have excellent patience, strength, skill and intelligence. However all I felt right now was uselessness. How could all those years perfecting my façade leave me crippled in this situation?

There had been no sign of Sarah, she never returned home, though we knew she wouldn't, because even though we didn't want to admit it, we knew Talia had found her. And the unspoken fear was that Sarah could already be dead anyways. I pushed it back further in my head. Sarah _was _alive, she had to be. And I'd find her, and hold her, and never let her go.

Clark kept trying to get me to rest, but after the last look I gave him I think he finally understood to back off. I wasn't sleeping until my daughter was found. And I didn't care how long that took.

_Come on Sarah, where are you? _

**WPOV**

Guilt.

It's the worst part about being human. But in some ways, it's the best, because it's how we stay human. You can't have the good without the bad. Well, right now all I felt was bad.

She had been right there… right in front of me.

I should have known something was off when she turned up out of the blue, sopping wet and crying.

_Why was I such an idiot? She came to me, of all people she came to me for answers and I threw it back in her face. Now she could be dead, and it's my entire fault. _

"Hey." A tired voice said suddenly and I knew I recognized the owner. How could I not? Watching him for years, competing with him in a contest I should have known better than to start. Chris sounded exhausted… I wasn't sure whether that had to do with Sarah or not, but if he loved her even a quarter of what I did, I'm sure it had something to do with it. I turned to face him, standing in the same spot Sarah had stood but several days ago. His usual plaid shirt and jeans were gone, but instead he wore a black t-shirt and some basketball sweatpants. It was strange to see him look so… 'Out-of-it.' He didn't look like he'd slept in weeks, but hell, I probably didn't either. "We have to talk Will," he sighed. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, believe me, I'm not thrilled about being here, but we have to agree Sarah means more now, right?" He asked.

"Of course, but I don't see what you being here can help." I responded.

"Look Will, I love Sarah, with all my heart, and I only want her to be happy. And if her happiness doesn't lie with me, I'll find a way to accept that. I know she came to you the night she disappeared. I figure she said one of two things. Either she chose you or me. And when I found out, I thought I'd immediately be eager to hear what she had said. Yet all I could think about was if she was safe. So I'm not going to fight anymore. She means more to me than I can imagine, and I'm going to let her go if that's what she wants." He his hands over his face and a huge burst of respect for my childhood enemy exploded into me. All the years I thought he was immature, and rude, and a know it all super powered jerk, to only realize I'd made it all up in my head to make me feel better.

"I agree. I don't want to hurt her anymore… I only want her safe." I said so softly I barely recognized the voice that spoke.

"Good," He looked at me now. "Then I have a plan to find her."

***** I KNOW THAT WAS REALLY SHORT, SO HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK FOR THE LATER PARTS OF MY STORY. THIS WILL HAPPEN IN DUE TIME. **

_**SPOV**_

_They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. _

_It's funny, but I've never found this statement to be so true. I'd fought tooth and nail to stay alive, people had worked and fought and done all they could to keep me safe. How painfully depressing that it had all been for nothing. _

_Was this the end? Was there a limit to a person, how much they could withstand? I didn't think so, because one thing I knew was will, and people could fight until their last breath. _

_So here I was, facing death, yet again in the short life I'd lived. And I'd often wondered throughout the years, that when this day came, would I have regrets? I didn't want to, so here I sat, thinking back on all the decisions in my life, the people I've met and loved._

_My mother, who had been with me my entire life, and who had proved over and over that I would always been her first priority, and the woman I've grown to honor and respect and hoped I'd been like someday. My father, a man so broken by his past he'd lost all hope for the future, and yet, my mother had saved him, and he'd become what he'd always wanted, happy. _

_The two most important people in the world to me, my parents who had loved and sacrificed for me over and over, flew into my mind. _

_And suddenly, another, someone I figured was important, but not nearly as much as he seemed. And as his face swam throughout my thoughts, I realized with a gasping breath, that I loved him. It seemed so silly I'd fought against it, I'd turned away from him. Why hadn't I seen it sooner? Life was too short to not take chances; hell, I was proving that right now. _

_And my mind recalled all the moments I'd spent with him, all the words spoken, the heart quickening, the inside jokes, and with a painful laugh, I realized that my life was indeed, flashing before my life. _

_How horrific that this was the end; me lying here, every regret and moment in my life resurfacing, and I took a quick breathe and steeled myself for the pain._

_No. _

_This was not the end. _


	10. Gotta Give a Little to Get a Little

_**I know you probably all are glaring daggers at me, and I completely understand, but despite the losing interest in the story itself factor, I've been experiencing some tough times lately, with emotions and family. And I've had to direct my attention elsewhere. I'll try to keep updating at reasonable times, but I have no promises.**_

_**Thank you for everything you've given me, all my life I've wanted this opportunity, to give my readers a great story, and I'm sorry for the let down I've bestowed, but I promise to not put you last on my list anymore. Thanks for all the cooperation and support; I'm so happy that my story brings you joy. So please enjoy.**_

**PAST**

BPOV:

Sarah was quietly resting on the medical bay bed, and I stood approximately five feet away as my brain tried extremely hard to understand the information that had recently been introduced to me. Considering her situation, Sarah had taken her time travel and threat to her mother and herself quite well. But I knew she was hiding her anxiety well. It was a skill I'd perfected early on.

Flash and J'zonn were currently searching for Talia, and every fiber in my being told me to assist them; and yet I doubted even Superman himself could have pulled me from that room. And while I barely understood the connection to the room, to the girl; deep down all I wanted to do was stand by her and never leave her side. The foreign feelings almost caused me to double over, but the soft heart monitoring beep of Sarah's resting form kept me steady. And for the first time in my life… I prayed.

_Dear God please help me. _

**PRESENT: **

WPOV:

A plan? He had a plan. Brilliant. Boy Scout had a plan to save the most important girl of our lives… why didn't we just pitch her off a cliff? It certainly would have been a safer idea for her. But considering all my options, Superboy was my best bet. So tucking my ego so far down inside of me and standing up as tall as I could as an attempt to measure myself up, I sucked in a breath and listened.

"I know where we can get another teleporter. But it's going to be risky Will. We're talking life threatening." He explained and gauged my reaction. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not afraid of getting killed. But what I don't understand is why not just go to the league with this information?" I asked him and he shared a look with me.

"Because we contributed to this. We helped her leave… we pushed her to run, and we didn't have a right to do that. It's our responsibility to fix it. I know you want to get her, and I know you're not gullible enough to believe that the league will allow us any part in retrieving her. So I'm telling you I have a plan to get Sarah back, and you have a choice, of whether or not you wish to come with me, or stay behind." Chris stated and the firmness in his voice gave me chills. I'd always measured myself up against Chris… but never truly his entire self. Just the boy in him. Realizing now, he probably had enough strength to reduce me to ruble. It was difficult to imagine a boy my age, my height, my weight probably, would be able to kick me to Australia. And it was even more difficult to know that this kid had more wisdom and knowledge than I ever considered. He was a superhero. And so was Sarah. There was a part of her that I would never fully be a part of. And it killed me to admit that there was a part of her I'd never know fully, but Chris would. They would always share that connection. And for the first time in my life, I realized what she saw in him. Or at least, what she saw in her. How painfully daunting it must be to have that sort of position. To be a symbol, leader, and hero every day of your life. Sarah had more pressure on her than either of us would know. But Chris knew more than me. He understood her in ways that I wouldn't.

"Chris," I began. I had to make some sort of concession to get anything done. "Chris I'm sorry. I know we've never gotten along, and we both know that Sarah is the reason why. I know you love her, probably as much as I do. So I understand exactly how you feel. I may not be as strong as you, or have all the weapons to get to her, but I'm here to help because I love her, and I care about you. So let's get this done. Tell me what I have to do." I began and I didn't miss the shock in his blue eyes. Well, it was necessary. Chris and I were going to have to work together if we wanted to win this one. We were going to have to be a team.

CPOV:

_He cares about me?_

I never expected that from him. God knew that Will and I were by no means friends. But in that moment, he talked to me like I was his brother. I had a sister, so I knew what it was like to feel like a sibling to someone. But I felt like a brother right then and there. And I swallowed my pride, like I know Will must have and I nodded.

"Let's go get our girl." I stated firmly and he smiled ruefully.

SPOV:

_Mom…Mom…Mom…Mom…Safe…Safe…Safe…Please be safe…_

My head hurt. Basic and simple. It hurt. Like hell.

Like I really needed anything else to worry about in this moment.

Being in another time was extremely daunting. I didn't like seeing people I knew, and knowing their futures, and not being able to give them information. And I didn't like the extreme differences between their past selves and future selves. My father was nothing like the man I know him to be. He reminded me of the man I met when I was six, angry and calculating. Two qualities I never trusted. When I was six, I was much more willing to be open and honest with people, but time had aged me like no other. I'd seen some pretty terrible things, and that left me with a bit of an attitude toward this line of work.

Chris and I spent a great deal of time talking about the league, and the whole point of it. We'd spent hours researching its history, in order to learn from past mistakes, and to become better leaders. It was interesting to see it in its heyday. Before the flood of families and babies, and younger people joining up. Now it was just the seven leaguers. I had to learn their demeanors fast if I planned on getting anything done in this time; and hopefully find my way home soon. I was counting on the fact that while I had Batman here to help me, there was another Batman looking for me too. And if you ever met Batman, you know the hell that two can unleash.


End file.
